


Você cheira a casa

by daisyfurt



Category: The World To Come (2021)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyfurt/pseuds/daisyfurt
Relationships: Abigail/Tallie (The World to Come)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Sábado, 21 de Junho.**

_Meu coração, um redemoinho. Minha cabeça, uma confusão._

_Uma semana inteira e nenhuma visita de Tallie. Nenhuma palavra._

_Minha ansiedade está me forçando a trabalhar e andar pela casa como uma prisioneira._

_Sinto que não consigo pertencer mais a esse lugar._

_Eu preciso vê-la._

_Eu preciso vê-la..._

_Eu preciso saber se Tallie está bem, pois, meu coração revolto e consumido pela angústia não suporta a ideia de sua ausência._

\---

_Não consigo mais me concentrar em minhas obrigações diárias. Dyer notou, mas cada vez menos ele me repreende pelas minhas falhas. Seu olhar cansado e curioso começou a se habituar a figura fantasmagórica que eu havia me tornado._

_Me pergunto até onde ele sabe sobre Tallie e eu._

_Ouço o som de cavalo do lado de fora da casa e corro até a entrada na esperança de ver Tallie aparecer de algum lugar._

_Nada de Tallie, era somente Dyer que armava a sela de nosso cavalo._

_Meu coração começou a bater forte em meu peito e temi que seu tremor pudesse abrir o chão debaixo dos meus pés._

\--- 

_Tallie se foi, minha doce Tallie se foi…_

_Depois que Dyer selou o cavalo, sem dizer nada,_ _entregou as rédeas em minhas mãos_ _._

_Cavalguei até a casa de Tallie o mais rápido que pude. Sua fazenda fica abaixo de um vale e quando me aproximava sobre o morro pude enxergar de longe a casa._

_Havia algo errado, meu coração sabia._

_O cachorro de Tallie que geralmente estaria aos pés da varanda não estava mais lá._

_Eu chamei por ela do lado de fora da casa, mas não houve resposta._

_Eu entrei na casa e fui consumida pelo vazio._

_Havia sangue…_

_Havia um tecido cheio de sangue…_

_Oh, Tallie…_

_Como eu deixei isso acontecer?_

_Dyer apareceu pouco tempo depois e apesar de sua relutância me prometeu que buscaria por informações sobre a partida deles._

_Meu corpo está sendo consumido por um sentimento que não sei explicar, algo que nunca havia sentido antes._

_Desmoronei sobre a grama gelada, com o lenço ensanguentado de Tallie apertado em minhas mãos._

_O uivo do vento cortava a floresta, pronunciando a chegada de uma terrível tempestade._

_Minha melhor amiga foi embora e eu tenho medo de nunca mais vê-la outra vez._

**Terça-feira, 22 de Julho.**

_O dia começou outra vez, sem qualquer novidades sobre Tallie e Finney._

_Dyer me prometeu que voltaria a conversar com a família Thethgood, pois, um dos filhos mais velhos do Sr. Phillip conversou com Finney antes da carroça deixar o vilarejo. Mas devido à viagem para busca de suprimentos para fazenda ele só retornará hoje no início da noite._

_O céu está branco, sem qualquer som de pássaros sobrevoando nossa casa._

_Eu parei de usar o láudano, sem que Dyer soubesse._

\---

_Tallie está viva! Minha Tallie está viva!_

_Recebi sua carta hoje no fim da manhã. Ela está no Condado de Onondaga, segundo Dyer fica ao norte de Syracuse._

_Meu peito está cheio de alegria depois de semanas de completo silêncio e fantasmas rondando minha cabeça._

_A carta de Tallie reacendeu minha existência e eu não podia simplesmente deixar essa fagulha desaparecer._

_Eu pensei em respondê-la imediatamente, mas isso não é suficiente para mim._

_Eu vou atrás de Tallie. É a coisa certa a se fazer._

_Tallie, minha doce e amada Tallie._

_Não desapareça._

**Quinta-feira, 24 de Julho.**

_Chegamos em Syracuse._

_Após analisarmos meu atlas, Dyer disse que temos mais um dia de viagem até o Condado de Onondaga. Quase perdemos a carroça ao cruzarmos um riacho pedregoso._

_Fomos agraciados com tempo firme desde que saímos de casa na madrugada do dia 23, porém, nuvens negras começaram a se formar no horizonte a cada quilômetro em que avançávamos._

_Dyer tem tossido muito nas últimas horas, uma parte de minha consciência me força a demonstrar mais simpatia por ele._

_Mas minha mente e coração permanecem em Tallie durante toda a viagem._

_Seu atlas em minhas mãos se tornou parte de mim agora e também minha tábula de salvação._

**Condado de Onondaga, sexta-feira, 25 de Julho.**

O único som naquele lugar remoto era da carroça, que percorria lentamente a trilha pedregosa. Abigail e Dyer conseguiram informações sobre a localização de Finney e Tallie ao passarem por uma loja de ferragens. Eles estavam num rancho que ficava floresta adentro, demonstrando o quão recluso o casal havia se tornado. 

Depois de uma tortuosa subida, uma casa de madeira pintada de branco pode ser avistada. Abigail levantou-se sobre a carroça para enxergar melhor a fachada do local e não houve qualquer dúvida. Eles conseguiram chegar até a casa de Tallie e Finney.

Uma figura sentada aos pés da escada observava a carroça se aproximar com um copo na mão. Dyer diminuiu a velocidade dos cavalos e Abigail não esperou parar, desceu e saiu correndo em direção a casa.

“Onde ela está?” - o tom de urgente e sério da voz de Abigail exigia por resposta. Ela esperou que Finney respondesse, porém o homem permaneceu encarando-a em absoluto silêncio.

“Onde está Tallie? Ela está bem?” - Abigail insistiu, agora sua voz deixando escapar o eventual medo que apertou seu peito. 

“Amigo, o que está acontecendo? Estamos preocupados” - disse Dyer tentando intermediar o diálogo ao perceber que o homem recusou a responder as perguntas de Abigail. 

“Vocês fizeram uma longa viagem até chegarem aqui. Fico tocado pela consideração, mas perderam tempo. Não há nada aqui do interesse de vocês”

O tom indiferente de Finney não supreendeu Abigail e Dyer, mas ambos sabiam que dessa vez não poderiam simplesmente ignorar a situação. 

Um barulho vindo do interior da casa chamou a atenção de todos e Abigail observou apreensiva quando uma cortina se fechou. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse e uma Tallie surgisse através dela.

“Tallie!” - Abigail esboçou o maior sorriso de alívio que conseguiu reunir e correu em direção a mulher, mas foi imediatamente parada por Finney que agarrou seu braço com força.

“Nem pense, sua prostituta” - o cheiro de gim impregnado no hálito de Finney fez o estômago de Abigail se revirar.

“Finney, não!” - a voz fraca, mas urgente de Tallie pode ser ouvida, mas foi o som de um click que chamou a atenção de todos.

Abigail olhou por cima do ombro e pode ver Dyer segurando o rifle em suas mãos em pé ao lado da carroça.

“Como você disse, viemos de longe e se tem algo de errado acontecendo é bom resolvermos isso como pessoas civilizadas” - Dyer diz a Finney mantendo-o na mira do rifle.

Finney encara o homem por alguns instantes antes de olhar para Abigail. Sua boca emitia um som estranho e seus olhos transbordavam um rancor nunca visto por Abigail antes. A contragosto, ele acabou largando o braço da mulher, não antes de cuspir perto de seus pés.

Abigail ignorou a atitude grosseira e voltou a correr escada acima até chegar na entrada da casa onde uma Tallie apreensiva aguardava por ela.

“Vai ficar tudo bem” - Abigail sorriu ao tocar o rosto pálido de Tallie. Havia alguns hematomas que mancharam sua linda pele, mas isso não importava agora, pois Tallie estava ali na sua frente, respirando e olhando para ela como se visse um fantasma.

Tudo o que importava era que Tallie estava viva. 

As mãos de Tallie seguraram as de Abigail, aninhando seu rosto sobre a palma da mão quente da mulher mais velha.

O gesto afetuoso fizeram os olhos de Abigail encherem de lágrimas. mas seu olhar percorreu atentamente o rosto e o corpo de Tallie, encontrando claros resquícios de violência.

“Ela está machucada!” - Abigail disse a Dyer, que assistia a cena de longe.

“Amigo, estamos levando ela conosco” - comunicou Dyer a Finney, que soltou um riso forçado.

“Façam o que quiserem. Essa mulher foi a maior desgraça da minha vida” - Finney em seu tom arrogante aponta o copo de bebida em direção a Tallie.

De mãos dadas Abigail e Tallie entram na casa e ao fecharem a porta o último comentário doentio de Finney ecoou por elas.

“Existe alguma alienação no seu casamento, caro amigo”

Abigail trancou a porta e se virou para encarar Tallie. A mulher estava magra demais, sua pele não tinha mais o tom corado de antigamente, estava pálida e com estranhas manchas amarelas ao redor dos lábios. Seus olhos azuis e seus lindos e selvagens cabelos ruivos não brilhavam mais como antes. Sua Tallie, tão jovem e cheia de vida, havia sido reduzida a uma mera carcaça.

Abigail se aproximou de Tallie, mas seus passos acabaram assustando a mulher mais jovem que se encolheu instintivamente. Mas Tallie ao perceber que era somente sua amada vindo em sua direção fizeram que seus olhos voltassem a encherem de lágrimas.

“Você está aqui” - Tallie disse enquanto secava as lágrimas que caíram livremente sobre seu rosto cansado. 

Após semanas de privações e incertezas seus corpos se reuniram num abraço desejado, por alguns instantes todos os medos que estavam impregnados em suas almas foram lançados para longe daquela casa.

Depois de segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, Abigail abaixou seu rosto para encontrar o olhar de Tallie, que demonstrava mais tranquilidade agora.

“Vamos para casa” - a voz firme e cheia de coragem de Abigail fez Tallie sorrir, ela uniu seus lábios num beijo cheio de saudade e promessas que dias melhores poderiam chegar em breve para elas.

As mulheres de mãos dadas deixaram a velha casa, carregando os poucos pertences que Tallie possuía numa única trouxa feita com lençol. Elas passaram por Finney, de cabeças erguidas sem olhá-lo uma única vez.

Dyer que observava tudo atentamente abaixou o rifle, quando as mulheres se aproximaram ele estendeu a mão em direção a ambas.

“Deixe-me ajudar” 

**Sexta-feira, 25 de Julho de 1956.**

_Encontramos a casa de Finney, era como se ele estivesse escondendo Tallie do mundo._

_Não consigo dizer o quão emocionada fiquei ao vê-la parada na entrada daquela casa. Mas sua figura tão distante e vazia fez meu coração doer. Tallie se transformou num espelho quebrado, mil pedaços dela estavam espalhados pelo chão daquela casa horrenda._

_Tive medo de caminhar em sua direção, pois, era como se meus pés ao pisarem sobre os cacos fizessem sua imagem desaparecer aos poucos._

_O importante é que conseguimos encontrá-la a tempo._

_Tallie, minha querida Tallie._

_Seu atlas me guiou até você._

_Tenho tantas perguntas para lhe fazer..._

_Mas por enquanto vou guardá-las para mim, temos uma longa viagem pela frente._

_O mais importante é que você está ao meu lado._

_Você está livre agora._

_Você está livre agora!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda-feira, 30 de Julho de 1956.**

_Dyer fez os cavalos correrem em trechos sinuosos, balançando nossa carroça violentamente. Tallie e eu seguramos como podíamos, sem questionar o eminente risco de uma carroça velha em alta velocidade cair morro abaixo._

_Paramos depois de algumas horas ininterruptas cavalgando. Tallie estava enjoada e precisava urgentemente vomitar. Desci com ela da carroça e caminhamos alguns metros antes dela jogar para fora tudo que lhe fazia mal._

_Eu segurei seus cabelos e acariciava suas costas com minha mão, tentando confortá-la de alguma maneira. Depois disso as paradas foram cada vez mais frequentes, quase todas Tallie vomitava._

_Eu expressei minha preocupação a Dyer e concordamos que poderia ser um sintoma de envenenamento. Então, tivemos que parar na cidade mais próxima à procura de um médico para verificar Tallie antes de seguirmos viagem._

_Pagamos a consulta de Tallie com o pouco dinheiro que trouxemos conosco. De fato, ela estava sendo_ _lentamente_ _envenenada por Finney, o médico ficou surpreso com a situação e acabou receitando um remédio feito com extrato de ervas. Segundo ele, ajudaria a expulsar o restante do veneno de seu organismo e com sorte ela sobreviveria._

_Dyer aproveitou a consulta para verificar suas tosses. Não fiquei no consultório para acompanhá-lo, pois minhas preocupações estavam todas sob Tallie._

_A viagem de retorno durou mais do que a de ida. Dyer e eu revezamos o comando das rédeas, enquanto Tallie descansava atrás de nós._

_Apesar dos meus olhos estarem focados na estrada, minha atenção permaneceu sobre Tallie. Meus olhos e ouvidos sempre vigilantes a qualquer pedido silencioso de ajuda._

_Eu rezei baixinho todas as vezes que eu administrava o remédio em Tallie, pedindo ao bom Deus que afastasse dela todo o mal injusto que o mundo lhe causou._

_Tallie e eu dividimos o cobertor abraçadas na carroça, enquanto Dyer dormiu perto da fogueira nas noites que paramos para nós e os cavalos descansarem._

_O silêncio que nos atormentava antes permaneceu entre nós agora como um velho amigo._

_Nessas últimas noites antes de chegarmos em casa o céu repleto de estrelas brilhou intensamente sobre nós._

**Quinta-feira, 06 de Agosto.**

_Tallie está muito melhor agora, aparentemente sem resquícios do veneno que lhe causou tanto sofrimento nos últimos dias._

_Ela não tem comido muito, reclamando do seu estômago sensível, mas graças a minha insistência tem aceitado comer o pão e leite fresco que eu preparo para ela todos os dias._

_Tallie dormiu sozinha no quarto vazio de minha filha na primeira noite quando chegamos na fazenda, mas na manhã seguinte suas coisas foram trazidas para o quarto principal, pois Dyer preferiu trocar de quarto e permanecer afastado de mim devido sua saúde cada vez mais debilitada._

_Estou com medo de algo ruim acontecer com ele caso não melhore dessa vez._

_Na segunda noite Tallie e eu dividimos a cama como tantas outras vezes antes._

_Eu sei que parece egoísmo, mas somente assim que eu pude sentir meu coração leve pela primeira vez depois das semanas difíceis que passaram._

_Eu finalmente consegui dormir em paz._

**Domingo, 10 de Agosto.**

_Não sei como seriam meus dias sem Tallie ao meu lado. A ajuda dela com as obrigações da fazenda é valiosa e seu carinho todas as noites acalenta meu coração._

_Acordar de manhã e ver seu rosto adormecido e seguro ao meu lado me faz tão feliz._

**Terça-feira, 23 de Outubro.**

_Tallie saiu para comprar alguns provimentos na cidade. Ela disse que passará no ferreiro para ver se a placa de Dyer está finalmente pronta. Amanhã fará duas semanas que ele nos deixou._

_De alguma forma, estamos conseguindo cuidar da fazenda por nós mesmas, mas Tallie tem insistido em arrumarmos alguém para ajudar, principalmente antes da chegada do inverno esse ano._

_Ah, inverno… Nossa última memória sua é ainda dolorosa para nós._

\---

  
  


“Abi, estou em casa” - Tallie entrou na casa carregando os suprimentos comprados na cidade, ela chamou por Abigail e viu a mulher sentada em sua cadeira de balanço costurando alguma coisa - “Querida?” - Tallie tentou outra vez, mas a atenção da mulher parecia inabalável. 

Tallie largou as compras sobre a mesa e silenciosamente se aproximou de Abigail, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho. Parada atrás da cadeira, Tallie esperou por alguns segundos antes de se abaixar para beijar o rosto de Abigail.

“Deus!” - a mulher mais velha colocou a mão sobre o peito - “Você me assustou, sabia?” - Tallie soltou uma risada, sentando-se sobre o colo de Abigail para unir seus lábios num longo beijo, sem qualquer tipo de urgência.

Meses atrás esses momentos de afeto estariam restritos às visitas de Tallie durante a semana. Uma ansiosa Abigail observaria através da janela a figura de sua amada surgir descendo a colina junto com seu fiel cão companheiro. Tallie ao abrir a porta seria recebida pelo abraço acolhedor de Abigail, que definitivamente era o melhor presente de boas-vindas que uma pessoa poderia desejar. 

O tempo juntas era tão pouco naqueles dias, mas cada segundo de intimidade compartilhado entre elas valeria por uma vida inteira. 

“Eu poderia viver feliz com isso” - a voz rouca de Tallie deixou escapar num certo momento.

Abigail abriu seus olhos e por um segundo pensou que Tallie estaria infeliz por alguma razão, mas ao enxergar o pequeno sorriso nos lábios da mulher mais jovem seu coração se acalmou.

“Mas você pode” - Abigail acariciou as costas da mulher, aproximando seus corpos ainda mais - “Nós podemos, não podemos?” - ela abaixou a cabeça um pouco para olhar nos olhos de Tallie.

“Desculpe, eu sou tão atrapalhada com as palavras quando estou perto de você…” - o tom brincalhão na voz de Tallie fez Abigail rir.

“Mentirosa, você me escreveu um poema!” 

“Sim, mas porque você é minha musa” - Tallie acariciou a nuca de Abigail, arrancando um suspiro satisfatório da mulher - “Sua beleza é tão envolvente, igual às sereias que atraem para morte os marinheiros que vagam em alto mar. Sob seus feitiços eu fui capaz de criar o mais belo poema para conquistá-la”

O enorme sorriso e olhos brilhantes de Abigail, iguais faróis iluminando a escuridão da noite, fizeram o coração de Tallie acelerar. As vezes, Tallie se perguntava como uma mulher poderia ter esse poder sob ela? Ela não tinha uma resposta a pergunta de sua cabeça, mas sabia que Abigail era capaz disso e seria a única pelo resto de sua existência. 

“Eu só…” - Tallie tentou expor seus sentimentos de uma forma mais objetiva - “Parece um sonho, sabe? Nós duas aqui, compartilhando uma vida juntas”

Abigail ponderou as palavras de Tallie por alguns instantes, pois, esses momentos de silêncio entre elas demonstravam o quão preciosa cada palavra se tornaria após saírem através de seus lábios.

“Lembra quando nós andávamos por essa casa executando pequenos afazeres diários? Quando carregamos baldes e baldes de leite e compartilhávamos um copo como recompensa por nosso bom trabalho? Ou quando dizíamos 'até amanhã' no final do dia, esperando ansiosamente pelo amanhecer, pois, estaríamos juntas outra vez? Em todos aqueles momentos, sem nenhuma exceção, eu estava imaginando uma vida com você”

A voz doce de Abigail fez os olhos de Tallie se fecharem e ela retornasse, por alguns instante, aqueles dias tão felizes e tão distantes agora.

“Foi você que disse, se a intimidade entre nós aumentava nossa boa vontade, cada minuto juntas nos tornaria boas trabalhadoras. Eu realmente acredito que nós duas nos tornamos aquilo que nossos desejos mais profundos queriam que nos transformássemos" 

**Sexta-feira, 25 de Outubro.**

_Com um pouco de esforço, e algumas farpas fincadas entre os dedos, conseguimos arrumar a porta do celeiro._

_Era final da tarde quando o filho mais novo da senhora e do senhor Wasmuth apareceu correndo colina abaixo. Ele veio avisar que cadela da família tinha dado à luz a sete cachorrinhos, todos com muita saúde._

_Tallie implorou que pegássemos dois filhotes, depois que eles desmamarem, e eu não podia dizer não a ela. Às vezes, Tallie parece a própria personificação de um filhote de cachorro com seus olhos grandes e cintilantes._

_O antigo cachorro de Tallie foi morto por Finney antes deles deixarem a antiga fazenda. Foi uma maneira dele demonstrar seu poder sobre ela. Tão doentio e cruel..._

_Tallie sempre diz a falta que seu amigo faz, principalmente nas longas caminhadas pelos campos._

_Depois de uma longa conversa decidimos aumentar os produtos que vendemos na fazenda. A produção de leite cru e manteiga é nosso maior ganho, mas no momento temos somente duas vacas e precisaremos comprar mais algumas para aumentar a produção._

_Estou seriamente considerando a hipótese de contratarmos alguém para ajudar na fazenda._

_Jantamos ensopado de galinha acompanhado com pão caseiro e alguns legumes assados colhidos do nosso quintal. Tudo muito delicioso!_

_Assistimos o por do sol juntas compartilhando uma garrafa de vinho sentadas na varanda. O som dos grilos cantando pela noite estava tão relaxante hoje._

_Não me lembro a última vez que bebi e ri tanto com alguém... na verdade, acho que nunca bebi e ri assim antes._

_A sensação de flutuar, sem sair do lugar, não era mais uma novidade desde que Tallie entrou na minha vida._

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada pelos comentários no último capítulo. Fiquei surpresa ao ver pessoas que não falam português lendo uma história sobre Abigail e Tallie que não é escrita em inglês. Realmente, fiquei surpreendida e feliz por isso.  
> Preciso confessar, eu assisti o filme outra vez ontem e meus sentimentos pela história somente cresceram.  
> Eu prestei mais atenção aos pequenos detalhes, principalmente depois de assistir a entrevista entre Mona, Katherine e Vanessa sobre a construção da cena do beijo.  
> É tão sublime a interação dessas duas atrizes, elas literalmente deram vida as personagens de um jeito único.  
> Bom, espero que vocês gostem desse modesto capítulo e que mais histórias sobre Abigail e Tallie sejam escritas nesse modesto lugar chamado AO3.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Sábado, 02 de Fevereiro 1957.**

_Acordamos assustadas com o balar alto das ovelhas e os latidos dos cães. Saímos correndo e só tive tempo de pegar a espingarda._

_A porta do celeiro estava aberta e várias ovelhas tinham saído, vagando agitadas pelo campo nevado._

_Nossos cachorros correram de um lado a outro, circulando as ovelhas e executando todas às ordens de Tallie para agrupá-las. Foi difícil, mas conseguimos juntar todas e percebemos que algumas tinham marcas de mordidas. Provavelmente um coiote entrou de alguma maneira no celeiro._

_Não conseguimos mais dormir depois dessa confusão, então decidimos nos preparar para o dia, que seria bastante longo._

_O bom de acordar cedo é que posso dedicar a escrever essas anedotas do cotidiano._

_Estou grata pela liberdade de escrever, sem a crítica velada sobre uma suposta inutilidade de preencher folhas em branco com nossa vida tão simples._

_Sinto que estou desimpedida e o incentivo de Tallie tem ajudado nesse sentimento, ela respeita muito meus momentos de silêncio e escrita diária._

_Encerro por agora..._

_Ah, lembrei que preciso comprar mais linhas para costura. Então, teremos que ir à cidade em breve._

\---

Duas pessoas conduzindo uma fazenda não era a tarefa das mais fáceis, principalmente durante o rígido inverno. Abigail e Tallie dividiam e ajudavam uma a outra nas atividades diárias: checar e alimentar todos os animais, ordenhar as vacas, preparar os queijos e a manteiga para serem vendidos, pastorear as ovelhas, cuidar das galinhas, limpar o celeiro, cuidar dos cavalos, consertar madeiras soltas da casa, limpá-la, preparar o almoço e o jantar, entre outras atividades triviais que surgiriam para preencher o dia.

Então, para facilitar a vida, Tallie decidiu que somente vestiria calças para executar as atividades na fazenda, pois, não era nada fácil pastorear ovelhas segurando as enormes saias enquanto subia e descia as íngremes e lamacentas colinas.

“Se não ficar quieta vou espetar você” - alertou Abigail ajustando uma das calças menos velhas e surradas de Dyer - “Tallie”

“Desculpa” - a ruiva mexia de um lado ao outro impaciente, aguardando Abigail ajustar a cintura da calça que estava vestindo - “Um cinto resolveria o problema e você não precisaria fazer esses ajustes bobos"

Abigail soltou uma risadinha, mas manteve a concentração em suas mãos hábeis passando a agulha pelo tecido. 

“Você pareceria um saco de batatas, amarrado pela metade com uma corda”

O comentário brincalhão da mulher fez Tallie soltar um bufo indignado.

“Mesmo assim, eu seria o saco de batatas mais bonito de todo o condado” 

“Você está livre” - Abigail deu um tapinha na bunda de Tallie sinalizando o final do serviço. A mulher mais nova ficou em frente ao espelho, virando seu corpo de um lado a outro observando o trabalho feito.

  
“Preciso confessar é estranho, mas é tão libertador ao mesmo tempo” - Tallie virou seu corpo para ficar de frente a Abigail, com as mãos sobre a cintura fazendo uma pose elegante - “O que você acha, minha senhora?”

  
Abigail olhou atentamente Tallie de cima a baixo, seus olhos procurando algo para ser ajustados na calça de tecido cinza listrada que a mulher estava vestindo e, ao mesmo tempo, admirando como Tallie conseguia ficava linda usando uma simples calça velha de trabalho. 

“Hmm, então o que achou?” - Tallie deu um sorrisinho, aguardando a mulher mais velha respondê-la e percebeu o pequeno rubor que formou nas bochechas de Abigail.

“Está bom” - Abigail respondeu simplesmente ao perceber que Tallie notou sua reação envergonhada.

“Está bom" - Tallie imitou a resposta de Abigail, fazendo a mulher ficar ainda mais vermelha de vergonha. Ela deliberadamente amava deixar Abigail sem jeito, não importando a ocasião. 

“É verdade” - Abigail se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até o armário que guardava seus itens de costura, dando uma olhada para Tallie sob o ombro e vendo a mulher cruzar os braços - O que?”

  
“Nada” - Tallie se virou e caminhou até a mesa para pegar uma maça que estava na cesta - “Obrigada pela ajuda”

Tallie encostou-se na mesa, observando Abigail atentamente no outro lado do cômodo. Ela mordeu sua maçã lentamente de uma forma intencionalmente sensual.

Abigail abaixou o olhar e sabia que Tallie estava jogando com ela, pois esses pequenos flertes faziam parte do cotidiano delas nessa fazenda agora. Se Abigail pudesse comparar sua vida hoje com sua vida anterior, onde o respeito mutuo ditava a dinâmica do seu casamento com Dyer, mas, não afastava a frieza nos gestos de cada um deles… bem, definitivamente não existia comparação, são duas situações de afeto completamente distintas. Uma foi construída através da obrigação imposta por terceiros, já a outra desde o início fundada na vontade livre de ambas mulheres, sem qualquer tipo de compromisso ou algemas invisíveis criadas pelos homens. 

Por isso, quando Abigail se aproximou de Tallie, com sua cabeça levemente abaixada e olhando timidamente para seus dedos, ela sabia que estava agindo por vontade própria. Além disso, Abigail ao parar na frente da ruiva pode sentir o calor acolhedor que seus corpos emanavam, juntos eram capazes de espantar qualquer fantasma de imposições sociais e também o frio do inverno que adentrava pela casa naquela manhã. 

Era um sentimento poderoso, mas que não impedia o olhar da tímida e reservada Abigail lentamente subisse, percorrendo o corpo de Tallie por toda sua extensão, chegando até ao seu rosto que estava levemente corado (fazendo Abigail se perguntar se era pelo frio ou a atual situação de intimidade que estas estavam).

Os olhos azuis e implacáveis de Tallie observavam cada pequeno gesto de maneira curiosa e seus lábios, bem… esboçaram o mais belo lindo sorriso escondido atrás da maçã.

  
Uma das mãos de Abigail segurou o pulso erguido de Tallie e seus corpos se uniram. Abigail aproximou-se lentamente do rosto da mulher mais nova e seus lábios tocaram a maçã que estava entre elas, dando uma mordida na fruta.

Tallie umedeceu os lábios ao assistir a mulher morder a maçã. De repente, seu corpo se aqueceu por inteiro ao sentir a mão livre de Abigail entre suas pernas.

Por segundos, Tallie amaldiçoou a calça que estava vestindo, pois não pode sentir os dedos longos e desejáveis de Abigail diretamente onde deveriam estar. Mas, por sorte, depois de alguns instantes as carícias sobre o tecido grosso começaram a surtir o efeito tão esperado pela ruiva.

  
Tallie não estaria exagerando se dissesse que suas pernas estavam moles iguais geleias, mas a fraqueza durou pouco ao sentir Abigail erguer rapidamente a saia para colocar sua virilha sobre a coxa de Tallie, movimentando seus corpos juntos num forte e sincronizado ritmo.

Os pedidos por toques mais rígidos feitos pelas vozes ofegantes das mulheres preencheram os cômodos da casa naquele início de manhã.

  
Algum tempo depois, por fim, as mulheres decidiram que deviam acalmar seus corações para iniciar suas obrigações diárias. Cada uma ajudou sua companheira arrumar as roupas desgrenhadas, roubando alguns beijos e risadas no processo.

  
Tallie preparou a mesa para elas e esperou Abigail passar o café. Tempo atrás um simples café seria um luxo em manhãs frias como aquela, mas muitas coisas mudaram desde que elas começaram a compartilhar o café da manhã juntas e esses momentos eram essenciais para iniciarem um bom dia de trabalho.

Estava uma manhã fria, mas bastante ensolarada, quando as mulheres saíram de casa por volta das oito horas. Os cachorros que dormiam protegidos debaixo da varanda correram ao ouvirem o som da porta da casa se abrir e Tallie assoviar chamando-os. 

“Tenha um bom dia” - desejou Tallie depois de beijar os lábios de Abigail.

“Tenha um bom dia também” - sussurrou Abigail ajustando o xale xadrez nos ombros da mulher mais nova.

Abigail encostada na batente da porta, de braços cruzados protegendo seu corpo do frio, observou Tallie e os cachorros caminharem em direção ao celeiro.

**Terça-feira, 05 de Fevereiro.**

_Voltamos da cidade e conseguimos vender todas as peças de queijo e manteiga que produzimos semana passada. O dinheiro foi muito bem-vindo._

_Compramos mais potes de vidro, pois, fechamos algumas encomendas de geleias de maçã e amoras assim que for a temporada de colheita._

_Encontramos a viúva Welton no mercado e quase não conseguimos voltar para carroça, ela estava tão falante hoje! Voltando para casa, Tallie disse que eu sou muito suscetível a dar atenção às lamentações dos outros e deveria me impor mais se eu não estou afim de ouví-las._

_Eu não acho que isso é plenamente verdade e eu disse isso a ela, que acabou concordando comigo em alguma medida._

_No caminho encontramos uma família, que estava com problemas com a carroça que havia quebrado._

_Tallie se prontificou em ajudar o homem a consertar a roda da carroça e eu fiquei junto a mulher que segurava seu filho recém nascido, que chorava com fome em seus braços._

_Seu nome é Adelaide, seu marido Thomás e o filho Mateus estavam vindo de uma longa viagem do Alabama em busca de uma vida melhor. Adelaide disse que o marido trabalhava em uma plantação anteriormente e que era muito bom com marcenaria._

_Enquanto Adelaide contava sua história, meu coração sentia suas palavras envoltas em uma rara honestidade. Eu senti isso, que essa família estava fugindo de algo cruel, algo que Tallie e eu jamais saberíamos o que é, mas... de alguma forma, o caminho que decidimos trilhar, escapando da perversidade do mundo, nos uniu aqui hoje._

_Por um momento eu senti o olhar de Tallie sobre mim, seus olhos azuis e brilhantes imploravam para que ajudássemos essa família de alguma maneira._

_Então voltamos para a fazenda com Adelaide, Thomás e o pequeno Mateus nos seguindo em sua velha carroça._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus dias foram consumidos pelo trabalho, mas sempre salvo algum tempo para escrever um pouco mais sobre essa simples história. Eu preciso confessar, continuo pensando sobre o filme até hoje (Mona, Katherine e Vanessa, o que vocês fizeram?).

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que assisti The World to Come não paro de pensar sobre Abigail e Tallie, achei o filme muito poético, mesmo com o final quebrando meu coração considero um dos melhores filmes que assisti.  
> Penso que o desfecho trágico é uma forma de ilustrar como as mulheres sempre tiveram o papel de suportar toda violência do mundo. Quantas mulheres viveram sobre o manto do silêncio ou morreram e foram esquecidas pela história? Quantas mulheres no passado puderam amar livremente? Quantas mulheres hoje conseguem amar sem sentir medo das consequências de suas escolhas?  
> São perguntas que sempre rodam meus pensamentos e depois do filme ganharam força.  
> Meu coração espera que a história de Abigail e Tallie não caia no silêncio, pois, como Abigail temos o poder da escrita para criar novos destinos para essas mulheres incríveis.  
> Então, essa é minha pequena contribuição para essa história de amor, que não precisa terminar em tragédia em nossos corações.


End file.
